Ausencia
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: Universo Alterno de Fullmetal Alchemist... Tiene poco y nada que ver con la historia original, tan sólo están Ed y Al... y el indiscutido cariño que se tienen entre sí.
1. El Ermitaño

**Nota:** Sí, es un fanfiction de Fullmetal Alchemist, pero también es un universo extremadamente alterno¿Qué quiere decir esto? No hay madre resucitada, no hay brazos, piernas ni cuerpos cobrados por ninguna puerta que lleva a nuestro mundo, no hay militares maquiavélicos, pecados capitales, piedras filosofales, padres de 9304 años de edad, Edward y Alphonse ni siquiera son hermanos! Bueno, no sé, léanlo y compruébenlo.

* * *

**AUSENCIA**

Capítulo uno

_... carbono, azufre, potasio..._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pude leer antes de que mi vista flaqueara ya por enésima vez. Dos libros además del que estaba frente a mis narices se apilaban desordenadamente sobre el escritorio, y hacía un buen rato que el reloj había marcado las doce. Pero yo seguía aquí, encorvado en esta silla incómoda dentro de esta habitación iluminada apenas por la luz de una vela, memorizando ingredientes y fórmulas complicadas para cualquier ser humano.

En realidad, esto era para mí una rutina. Desde que mamá muriera, a mis tres años, había estado solo. Apenas puedo recordar la calidez de sus ojos y su voz sublime cantándome por las noches para que me durmiera(me siento culpable de que mi memoria no registre nada más acerca de ella). A partir de su muerte, papá se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo. Él era un alquimista, y uno de los mejores, según lo que decían. Trabajaba para el Rey, por lo que casi siempre se hallaba de viaje, y las raras veces que venía a casa se encerraba en la biblioteca a leer e investigar y era lo mismo que si no estuviese. Fue en esa misma biblioteca donde leí mi primer libro de alquimia.

Comenzó siendo una simple curiosidad, quizás preguntándome qué era lo que ocupaba tanto el tiempo de papá, o tal vez inconscientemente qué podría llegar a ser más importante que ver a su propio hijo. Pero con el tiempo empecé a entender esos dibujos y fórmulas que habían parecido tan inteligibles al principio, y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una pasión, hasta terminar siendo mi única actividad.

Supongo que no soy de las personas que podrían llegar a considerarse sociables o con facilidad para relacionarse con la gente, cosa que sirvió de cómplice. Al volver de la escuela y terminar mis deberes, como no tenía amigos, todo lo que hacía era encerrarme en la biblioteca y aprender... El único momento en que no podía hacerlo era cuando estaba mi padre. Recuerdo claramente la noche que me encontró durmiendo sobre uno de sus libros, "_El misterio de la transmutación humana"_ creo que se llamaba. Casi enloqueció y me hizo prometerle que jamás volvería a husmear entre sus libros. Incluso utilizó alquimia para sellar la puerta de la biblioteca, y estuve varios meses sin entrar allí ni practicar, hasta que un día no pude resistirme más y rompí el sello(lo cual no me costó casi nada), para volver a mis andanzas alquímicas.

Fue de esa forma cómo a los 14 años ya sabía y podía hacer casi todo lo que decían las decenas de libros que allí había. Aunque había algo que me faltaba.

-¿Ed, estás aquí?- Una voz potente pero amena y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me despertaron de pronto, haciéndome por poco caer de la silla.

-¡Al¿Acaso me quieres matar de un susto?

-¡Perdón, no quise asustarte!- el joven alto y risueño se acercó hacia mí estirando una pequeña bolsa beige. - Supuse que e­­­starías aquí y que no habrías cenado, por eso te traje algo.

Dentro de la bolsa había un estofado con un aroma increíble y un pedazo de pastel que se veía delicioso, todo hecho por él seguramente.

-¡Graaaacias¡Había olvidado el hambre que tenía!

Puede que no hubiese tenido muchos ni grandes amigos durante mi vida, pero no podría olvidar a Alphonse. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, y desde que tengo memoria que habíamos estado juntos, siempre. De niños jugábamos los mismos juegos en el mismo parque, luego fuimos a la misma escuela y estudiábamos juntos, y ahora, que nada teníamos ya en común, seguíamos viéndonos como si algo invisible nos uniera. Podíamos pasar mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, incluso una vez estuvimos más de un año sin hacerlo, pero cuando nos encontrábamos nuevamente, charlábamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado. Había un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros, entre nuestras almas. Y lo más importante, Alphonse me daba paz interior, que era lo que tanto necesitaba. Él era tan inocente, tan calmo; todo lo que yo no era. Lo que más me gustaba era verlo mientras trabajaba en la veterinaria, aquello era un espectáculo sedante, aunque hacía mucho que yo no iba a visitarlo. Era una suerte tenerlo cerca cuando venía para no terminar volviéndome loco entre fórmulas y elementos.

- Tu padre se fue de nuevo¿verdad? –preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí.

- Por supuesto... sino no estarías aquí a estas horas. Hace bien en prohibirte entrar¡te has vuelto todo un ermitaño! Si yo no viniera, nunca nos veríamos, ni cenarías...

Bajó la vista y puso una cara de tristeza que conmovería al mundo entero.

- ¡Vamos, no te pongas tan serio! – le grité abrazándolo bruscamente por el cuello. – ¡Me gusta más el Al que sonríe!

- ¿Qué... qué dices¡Ya, suéltame!

Comenzamos a bromear y a pelear como de costumbre, y así pasamos un buen rato hasta que el reloj dio las dos de la madrugada.

- Bueno, ya debo irme- dijo Alphonse poniéndose de pie. - Uno de los gatitos está enfermo y me da miedo dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

- De acuerdo, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Salimos de la habitación casi oscura y abrí la puerta que daba a la calle, la cual estaba desierta pero inundada de una cálida brisa que invitaba a los insomnes a transitarla.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado mañana? Te van a salir canas si pasas otro día encerrado- comentó Al entre risitas.

- mmm... no lo sé.

- ¡Vamos¡Ya debes haberte leído más de tres veces todos los libros que tienes ahí¿Qué más tienes que hacer? Salgamos un rato y vivamos la vida.

- Ahora que lo dices, hace bastante que no le llevo flores a mamá. Podríamos ir un rato al cementerio.

Al decir eso, la cara risueña de mi amigo se ensombreció.

- ¡De acuerdo, sé que mis ideas no son tan divertidas como las tuyas! Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa qué hacer.

- ¡No hay problema! –volvió a sonreír. - Podemos ir allí temprano y luego recorrer los campos de alrededor. ¿A las diez te parece bien?

- Allí estaré.

- ¡Adiós! Buenas noches¡y vete ya a dormir que es muy tarde! – gritó desde el medio de la calle antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre las sombras.

Adiós, Al, adiós...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno, éste es mi primer fic que publico en esta página y también el primer fic que escribo de Fullmetal Alchemist. Soy consciente de que no pasó absolutamente nada en el capítulo, es sólo que quería dar una especie de "presentación" de este pequeño universo alterno. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más "acción".

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen comentarios n.n Saludos!


	2. Realidad

Capítulo 2: Realidad

El sol ya se hallaba en su cenit y Alphonse aún no daba señales. No puedo negar que estaba un poco molesto, más teniendo en cuenta que este asunto del aire fresco no era mi fuerte.

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme del suelo a pesar de la somnolencia(despertarme temprano tampoco me ponía de buen humor) y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor: no había nadie más en el cementerio, y el silencio era perturbador. Las lápidas se enfilaban calladas a lo largo y a lo ancho del terreno, entre ellas la de mi madre, una de las pocas con flores, claveles esta vez. Como no sabía qué clase de flores le gustaban, siempre le llevaba una diferente, esperando alguna vez dar con su favorita.

Qué ridículo... como si pudiera ver qué flores se encontraban tiradas sobre su tumba. Pero de alguna forma creía que estaba haciendo un bien, pues siempre me sentí culpable con respecto a mi madre, no tengo idea de por qué. Me habría gustado haberla conocido mejor.

De pronto mi estómago se quejó. Comencé a dar vueltas impacientemente por el lugar, observando las lejanías por si de casualidad llegaba a ver a Al corriendo hacia mí con cara de preocupado, gritando "¡P_erdón, perdón!_, pero eso nunca sucedió. Era realmente extraño de él llegar tan tarde, pero supuse que algo importante lo habría retrasado. – El gato enfermo- pensé.

Así que después de haberlo estado esperando por más de dos horas, ya seguro de que Alphonse no vendría, me dispuse a regresar al pueblo y volver a mi rutina.

Caminaba a paso pesado por las calles de tierra, algo fastidiado por la pérdida de tiempo, tratando de imaginar qué podría almorzar a esas horas de la tarde. No pensaba ir a casa de Al a cuestionarle nada, pero al pasar por allí cerca algo llamó mi atención: una decena de personas se apiñaba formando un círculo en la acera y parte de la calle.

Sentí curiosidad por saber qué era lo que ocurría, así que me acerqué para averiguarlo. Era obvio que no me animaría a preguntar a nadie, pero escuchando quizá me enteraría de algo.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntó una señora de mediana edad a otra que se hallaba a mi derecha.

- No estoy segura- contestó -. Un accidente o algo por el estilo. Creo que le ocurrió algo al chico de la veterinaria.

Al escuchar sus palabras el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Al? Eso explicaría el por qué de su ausencia en el cementerio, pero no¡no podía ser!

Preocupado, me las arreglé para pasar entre la gente, que se corría a regañadientes, hasta alcanzar la puerta de la casa. Allí se encontraba un hombre alto y musculoso que me impidió el paso.

- Hijo, no debes entrar. El doctor está adentro haciendo su mayor esfuerzo y no es bueno molestarlo.

- Pero¡¿qué ocurrió¡Alphonse es mi amigo, por favor déjeme entrar!

Viendo mi cara de desesperación, el hombre pareció compadecerse, atendiendo a mis súplicas.

Entré con torpe prisa y corrí escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Alphonse. En el pasillo esperaban un hombre y una mujer con rostros oscuros y preocupados- los tíos de Al, quienes se habían ocupado de él al morir sus padres, tres años atrás, cuando fueron asaltados por bandidos durante un viaje.

- ¿Y tú quién eres que entras sin permiso a esta casa? –preguntó el tío sin rodeos. Ni uno ni el otro eran personas amistosas, y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía su amargura seguía notándoseles de lejos.

- Es el hijo de Hohenheim, el alquimista –respondió por mí su esposa.

- Cierto... Te acordaste un poco tarde de nuestro sobrino, mejor vete a tu casa.

- No me iré hasta saber qué le pasó a Alphonse, y saber que se encuentra bien.

Antes de que alguno me respondiera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y del otro lado apareció el médico del pueblo con una expresión indescifrable. Quise abrirme paso para entrar, y aunque el médico intentó impedírmelo, logré verlo: Al estaba acostado en su cama, con los ojos a medio abrir e increíblemente pálido. Y había sangre, mucha sangre por doquier.

- ¡AL!- grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarme más, alguien me tomó por los hombros y me empujó al pasillo.

- Mejor vete... –me repitió el tío.

Pero no podía irme.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el comedor y allí me quedé, sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sujetándome la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. La incertidumbre y la impotencia me carcomían, y todo se sentía como un sueño... un sueño horrendo de los que uno se levanta sudando y confundido.

Unos minutos después, no sé cuantos, los tíos de Al bajaban las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia mí.

- ¿Todavía sigues aquí, chico?

- Ya le dije que no me iré hasta saber qué pasó- respondí mirándolo con desafío. Me había cansado de ser el señor amable, si es que alguna vez lo había sido.

- Suicidio- respondió el médico secamente, quien bajaba tras ellos limpiándose las manos ensangrentadas con un trapo.

- ¿Cómo dice? –pregunté incrédulo.

- Lo que escuchaste, suicidio. El joven Alphonse se cortó las muñecas. Cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde y no pude hacer nada...

¿Una pesadilla o una sátira de humor negro¿Al, suicidio? Dentro de mi vocabulario parecían ser dos palabras totalmente incompatibles.

Ese día anocheció más rápido que de costumbre, y mi casa se hallaba más oscura y silenciosa de lo normal. Delante de mí se consumía lentamente la única vela que impedía que todo fuese una mancha negra, y el único sonido que podía oír eran las manecillas del reloj marcando el paso eterno de los segundos.

A pesar de mi incredulidad, por más tiempo que esperase, jamás despertaría, pues bien sabía que aquello no se trataba de un sueño sino de la cruda realidad.

Continuará...

* * *

Tal y como les prometí, un poco más de "acción" n.n

Espero que les haya gustado... no sé cuándo actualizaré, pero me siento inspirada y eso es bueno(supongo). Ah! Y no olviden los reviews por favor, eso me da más ánimos de seguir escribiendo n.n

Saludos!


	3. ¿Verdades?

Capítulo 3¿Verdades?

La tarde del funeral no me presenté. Simplemente observé de lejos.

Había unas cuantas personas, aunque menos de las que hubiese imaginado. Una o dos lloraban, el resto sólo miraba fijamente el ataúd cerrado con sus rostros entristecidos. No sé si a Al le hubiese gustado o no que yo asistiera, pero mientras lo debatía internamente sentía miedo. Miedo porque el hecho de estar parado frente a él por última vez exigía decirle algo, una reflexión, un saludo, lo que fuera. Y yo no sabía qué decirle. Ni siquiera sabía aún cómo reaccionar ante semejante suceso y qué sería de mí ahora que me encontraba completamente solo. Qué sería de mí...

Las siguientes semanas fueron sombrías. Las pasé encerrado en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de antes no había nadie que me despertara por las mañanas para insistirme de disfrutar de la luz del día, ni que me trajera comida a altas horas de la noche, preocupado por mi dejadez. Ni siquiera leía o estudiaba. Tan solo permanecía largas horas sentado, observado un punto fijo, intentando borrarme de la mente la última imagen que tenía de Alphonse, tan pálido, tan muerto; todo lo contrario a lo que solía ser, y con una sola pregunta que me carcomía los sesos¿por qué?

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello era un error, un gravísimo error, y aunque todos esos pensamientos difusos e improbables se debatían sólo en mi mente, una mañana desperté totalmente decidido.

Era una mañana otoñal y hacía bastante frío, pero no había nada que me hiciera esperar. Me abrigué bien y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la casa de Al.

Iba a entrar sin importar lo que dijeran sus tíos e ir directamente a su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta me detuve en seco. La casa se encontraba en silencio y parecía no haber nadie, pero había algo allí adentro que me perturbaba: el aroma de Al.

Jamás lo había extrañado a pesar de las numerosas oportunidades en que nos habíamos separado por largo tiempo, pero esta vez era diferente. Quizás era porque antes, en mi interior sabía que tarde o temprano volveríamos a vernos y a divertirnos y reírnos juntos. Y ahora que me encontraba allí, en esa situación, sentía que un dolor insoportable me comprimía el pecho. Nunca volvería a verlo.

Luego de permanecer varios minutos inmóvil, me armé de valor y comencé a subir los escalones uno por uno. Atravesé el lóbrego corredor y giré lentamente el picaporte.

La habitación estaba vacía; sin cuadros ni libros, hasta habían quitado las cortinas y la alfombra. Tan sólo quedaban el escritorio y una fría cama con un colchón sin sábanas.

—Desalmados... —musité para mí.

Al parecer mi primer plan estaba arruinado, pero no desistí. Comencé a hurgar en el suelo, bajo la cama, dentro de los cajones del escritorio(que para mi pesar estaban vacíos). Si había algo allí, lo encontraría.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—. La voz gruesa del tío de Al me sobresaltó.

No esperaba que nadie me sorprendiera en esa situación, e intenté explicarme pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un balbuceo ininteligible.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete de una vez.

—¡No!— exclamé poniéndome de pie.—No me iré a ninguna parte.

—Niño maleducado... ¿acaso quieres que te eche a la fuerza?

—¡Maleducado tal vez, pero no insensible¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos y actuar de forma tan natural! Después de lo que le ocurrió a Al... Al...

—A Alphonse no le ocurrió nada. Él tomó su decisión y no hay nada que podamos hacer. No sé qué es lo que pretendes aquí, pero mi paciencia tiene sus límites.

—¡Es que ese es justamente el problema¿Cómo puede ser que él tomara semejante decisión? Quizás... ¡quizás alguien lo mató! Es por eso que estoy buscando algo... alguna pista ¡Cualquier cosa que me de un indicio!

Pero en vez de la expresión reflexiva que creí que adoptaría al decirle mi hipótesis, el hombre se quedó mirándome con cara de incrédulo, y luego se echo a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Un asesinato¡Vamos, esto no es un cuento de detectives! No puedo negar que me sorprendió lo ocurrido, pero lo que dices es insólito. Después de todo, no fue la primera vez que...— se interrumpió de pronto.

—¿Qué... qué quiere decir?— pregunté, paralizado.

—Nada, nada... Vamos, ya vete— insistió intentando tomarme del brazo.

—¡Maldición, dígame lo que quiso decir!— le grité haciéndome a un lado.

Abatido por mi persistencia, se encogió de hombros, y desviando su vista hacia la ventana suspiró, como si finalmente se permitiera demostrar algo de su dolor.

—Quise decir que no fue su primer intento de suicidio¿de acuerdo? Hace aproximadamente seis meses atrás quiso intoxicarse tomando medicamentos de los animales. Además, desde hacía un buen rato que se encontraba triste y melancólico, ya casi ni sonreía... Es por eso que aunque nos duela, no fue algo tan incoherente. Oye¿por qué no...

—No, está bien—lo interrumpí.—No hace falta que me lo diga de nuevo, ya me voy.

Salí de la casa casi corriendo, como escapando. Afuera el frío se había encrudecido y un viento helado soplaba con fuerza, pero yo no sentía nada más que las palabras del tío de Al resonándome en la cabeza: "_...desde hacía un buen rato que se encontraba triste y melancólico, ya casi ni sonreía..."_. ¿Estábamos hablando del mismo muchacho? Si Alphonse era la persona más alegre que yo conocía... ¿Es que acaso...? No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Llegué a casa tiritando, no sé si de frío o de nervios. En la biblioteca todo se encontraba calmo, y el silencio insoportable me hizo perder la cordura.

Comencé a arrancar los libros de sus ordenados estantes y a arrojarlos con fuerza contra el suelo alfombrado. Las sillas sufrieron el mismo destino, y cuanta más violencia aplicaba en mis actos, más ganas tenía de destruir todo aquello que me rodeaba y que me había rodeado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué!—preguntaba a los gritos a alguien que no podía responderme, mientras seguía revoleando por los aires todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino, hasta que un libro pequeño y delgado cayó clavando su punta sobre uno de mis pies.

Levanté el desgraciado libro maldiciendo, listo para descargar mi bronca con él, pero al leer su nombre me detuve. Recordaba bien de cuál se trataba, y también cuál era su contenido. Aquello se había presentado como una señal, o más bien como una respuesta. ¿O era acaso que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo?

—Pero, está prohibido...— dije como advirtiéndome a mí mismo.

"_Como si importara..."_ respondió una voz en mi interior. Así es, ya nada importaba.

Me apresuré a buscar y juntar todo lo necesario. Por suerte mi padre siempre tenía una gran variedad de elementos dentro de un pequeño depósito con los cuales ya había practicado varios experimentos anteriormente.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, ya totalmente preparado, salí de casa asegurándome de que ningún vecino curioso me viera. Tan sólo la luna que pronto saldría y la noche fría serían testigos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Continuará...

* * *

Bien! Este fue el tercer capítulo de la historia, y apenas estamos entrando en calor. Espero que por ahora les venga gustando. 

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, ojalá lo sigan haciendo y los que no me mandaron me manden xD Eso es todo, supongo...

Saludos!

PD: agh tengo un problema con el formato de esta página... especialmentecuando en una misma oración uso signo de exclamación y de interrogación juntos, en vez de ponerme los dos, abre con uno y cierra con otro, y tampoco puedo dejar más de un espacio para que se note que es punto y aparte u.u De todas formas supongo que igual se entiende...


	4. Transgresión

Capítulo 4: Transgresión

Agua, 35 litros, carbono, 20 kilogramos, amoníaco, 4 litros, lima, 1.5 kilogramos, fósforo, 800 gramos, sal, 250 gramos, nitrato, 100 gramos, fluoruro, 7.5 gramos, hierro, 5 gramos, silicio, 3 gramos... los elementos que componen un cuerpo humano adulto.

Revisé la lista una y otra vez, temeroso, inseguro, pero dispuesto. Frente a mí se hallaba todo lo necesario para la transmutación, incluido el círculo dibujado sobre la tierra seca que serviría como transmisor de energía entre mí y los elementos colocados cuidadosamente dentro de él. Y en mi mano, el libro, aquél que mi padre había escondido con tanto recelo entre tantos otros, lo cual no había impedido que yo lo encontrara y me interesara en él de la misma manera que con cualquiera que hablara sobre alquimia. Pero éste era especial y aún no había logrado comprender el por qué.

Observé una vez más aquel montón de hojas amarillentas que se veía tan inofensivo pero había provocado semejante reacción en mi padre, y sonreí con ironía. _"¡Perdóname, papá¡Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo!"_ le había dicho yo mientras me cubría la cara con ambas manos.

Aún recuerdo con claridad el día en que lo leí por primera vez. Era ya muy tarde y me disponía a limpiar el desorden usual de la biblioteca, cuando en un momento el sueño me hizo trastabillar y caí al suelo junto con la pila de libros que llevaba en brazos. Molesto por mi torpeza, al levantarme me di cuenta que había arrancado de su lugar un trozo de madera del piso, pero al querer arreglarlo noté que estaba hueco. Era obvio que mi curiosidad de niño no me permitiría volver a colocar la madera sin fijarme antes qué había allí dentro, y así fue como lo encontré: solo, en un compartimento que parecía haber sido diseñado especialmente para él.

Aquel singular suceso me desveló por completo, así que comencé a devorar las páginas una tras otra sin darme cuenta que el tiempo seguía corriendo, y el sueño poco a poco me vencía.

Debí haberme quedado profundamente dormido pues no oí el sonido de la puerta cuando mi padre llegó, sino que desperté debido a violentas sacudidas mientras escuchaba una voz que me gritaba: —¿Por qué!

—Pa ... ¿Papá?—logré decir una vez que pude enfocar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero no pude decir nada más, pues tomándome de la camisa me empujó fuera de la biblioteca, y cerró la puerta tras él. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio observándome desde arriba, como buscando las palabras correctas, y luego dijo:

—¿Acaso no te advertí un millón de veces que no entraras allí!

Yo no hice más que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, asustado, paralizado, esperando con impaciencia el inevitable castigo, el cual no se hizo esperar. Pero esta vez no llegó sólo en forma de palabras fuertes y prohibiciones, sino también de golpes y empujones que se fueron intensificando hasta terminar yo tendido en un rincón, intentando cubrirme vanamente con mis puños mientras oía la voz incesante de mi padre:

—Niño... malcriado... ¡Para qué demonios me gasto contigo!

Cada golpe y aliento parecía estar cargado de una secreta culpa y rabia hacia su propia persona... y yo me moría de ganas por decirle que era un viejo patético y que jamás se había gastado conmigo, pero de mi boca no salían más que imperceptibles gemidos amortiguados por sus potentes gritos.

Siempre lo intenté... siempre me esforcé por entender a mi padre y convencerme de que antes de lo que le ocurriera a mamá, él era una buena persona, un buen padre. No recordaba cómo había sido en ese entonces, pues de hecho no recordaba casi absolutamente nada antes de perder a mamá. Era como si su muerte se hubiese tratado de mi nacimiento, o al menos del nacimiento de mis memorias.

Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, encima mío, mientras me golpeaba, la visión que tenía de él era aterradora.

—Papá... ¡Perdóname, papá!... ¡Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo!—pude articular finalmente, contradiciendo todos mis pensamientos.

Al parecer había logrado hacerlo volver a la realidad, pues se detuvo inmediatamente. Se agachó despacio para ponerse a mi altura e intentó confortarme, pero yo le aparté la mano por reflejo.

—Edward, hijo...—comenzó a hablar dulcemente, como intentando hacerme comprender que su comportamiento había sido razonable.—Por favor, entiende. Esto de la alquimia es... no es un juego ni algo que pueda ser comprendido por un niño de catorce años como tú. Ser alquimista quizá pueda sonarte divertido, pero no lo es en absoluto... tienes que sacrificar cosas. Yo... por favor, prométeme que no volverás a leer esos libros ni nada que tenga que ver con alquimia. ¡Prométemelo!

Asentí en silencio, con la vista fija en el suelo. Hacía rato que las lágrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos y me rogaban porque las dejara salir, pero en ningún momento me permití llorar. A pesar del pedido de mi padre, le di más importancia a la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de ser fuerte, y de no volver a llorar jamás.

De hecho, había logrado mantener esa última promesa hasta ahora, pues ni siquiera me había permitido llorar la muerte de Alphonse. En cambio, no había tenido ningún problema en romper la que le hice a mi padre, e incluso en ese mismo momento estaba rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de la alquimia.

"_El misterio de la transmutación humana"_ leí por última vez con nostalgia, antes de apoyar ambas manos sobre el círculo de transmutación y que la luz blanca lo bañara todo.

**Continuará...**

Buh se me acortaron los reviews... En fin, no importa. Contesto al único review que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior diciendo que no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo por más que me rueguen que no lo haga! n.n

Creo que no tengo nada más que acotar... sólo que espero les esté gustando.

Saludos!


End file.
